Memories of The Untold Journey:Harmony's Quest
by reginefrance04
Summary: After the battle with Daemon Spade,doing the test his grandfather prepared for him, Tsuna returns in Japan. As he returns, new discoveries,truth,secrets and revelation will be revealed. Will he be able to face of what he's gonna find?


Flashbacks:

The dramatical battle with Daemon Spade (who used the Shimon Family to destroy the 10th Vongola Family) brought the two families led by their leaders, the HYPER COMBINATION (Reborn invented) of Tsuna and Enma, together again. After the messed was cleaned up, the Inheritance Ceremony was held again at Italy to proclaim the next generation of the said Family. And so, both worlds are peace . . . . FOR A MOMENT.

Almost a year now after the ceremony was held; new families are developed and start to target Tsuna and company. Also their families and friends are targeted as well to gain the most powerful rings in the Mafia World: THE VONGOLA RINGS.

To avoid their families and friends involved in crossfire, Vongola Nono(a.k.a Timoteo;Tsuna's grandfather)decided that it will be better if the 10th Vongola Family start studying at a mafia school at Italy.(The reason why Vongola Nono decided it is because he's too old to do the job anymore . . . .ummmm . . . no offense. He entrusted the job to capture the families to his adapted son, Xanxus and his group, the Varia).Due to the 9th's decision, Tsuna and the others were forced to leave them with promises of coming back. (Enma and the Shimon Family volunteer to join the Varia for a wide range search and capture the enemies as well since their families and friends (Tsuna and the other's family) will be left alone if they weren't there).

As they came back, new discoveries, truth, secrets and revelations will be revealed one by one as the new journey will begin. . . . . . .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

This is my first chapter to be published…So take easy on me. Also your reviews and comments will help me improve my story. Well, enjoy yourself.

Chapter 1: Upon Returning

Tsuna just got home from a business trip. As soon as the plane- take down, he immediately went to his mother's house to drop –by before he head to the mansion(his grandfather-Vongola Nono build this for him as his present after the inheritance ceremony)which is in the Northern Namimori forest. By the time he arrived, it's already five in the afternoon. He got out from the car carrying paper bags. After refusing Angelo's help (he's personal driver), he walked to the door and knock. Tsuna thought that everyone will be surprised of his unexpected return to Japan. He attempted to knock once more, when the door suddenly open as his brother and sister, Fuuta and I-pin( I made them as Tsuna's brother and sister cause that they were living in the same house)hugging him tightly.

"Okkairi nasai, Nii-san!"They greeted him happily.

"Chotto matte…How did you know that I'm going back tonight?"He asked as they let go of their grip from Tsuna.

"Otto-san told us that you're going back tonight," I-pin replied.

"Otto-san did…?" Tsuna said, a little frustrated that his plan of surprising them.

"That's right."Fuuta said, breaking Tsuna's thinking."Okka-san said that we should invite you inside. She prepared you fruit cake and tea. "He added, helping Tsuna with the paper bags.

"It's alright with me but…"Tsuna cast an eye on Angelo.

"Don't worry about me, Master. I already have some before I leave the mansion. Besides, I prefer to have some rest instead."

"Ok, if that's what you want." he said before Angelo open the door to the car while the two closed the door.

The two led their older brother in the sala where he saw his mother fixing the meryeinda.

"Okkairi nasai, Tsu-kun"You sure took your time, "she greeted happily.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san. Of course, after the tiring day at the airport and the heaviness at town made I arrived late. "He sighs.

"Well then, have some meryeinda. At least, you've regain your strength for a bit." she said, offering her the food.

"Arigatou gozaimashta…."he replied and eats with table manners.

sat there for a while, watching him eat. Then something came in her mind.

"Tsu-kun…."Nana said slowly."I want to ask you, why did you suddenly return in Japan? I thought you said to us that you'll arrive next month?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My schedule been's rearranged. I came back to get Gokudera and the others and tomorrow morning, we will be fetched here by Grandfather's jet."

"What?But, Nii-san, that's too much. Will your body can withstand that?" I-pin look at him worriedly.

"Yeah, but I thinked I'll managed if I got enough sleep" he said."Actually, Otto-san sent a letter to me and it arrived while I was in middle of an important meeting. It just says that Obaa-san wants to see us immediately."

He put down his fork, picked the paper bags and gives it to them.

"What are these, Nii-san? Aksed the curious Fuuta.

"Along the letter, came also a bunch of gifts for you."

"Is it Grandfather who sent all of this?" I-pin guessed.

"You got it."Tsuna said, feeling a little frustrated.

"Don't feel frustrated, Tsu-kun.I should advise you that Otto-san has a manner of buying things even if we don't need it."Nana said, feeling sorry for him.

"I do understand that he has that irritating manner but it's too much. Is he trying to spoil us?" He said as they laughed.

"Ok, ok, stop laughing already, Kaa-san." He said. "I want to know everything while I'm away?"

"Honestly, It's been half a year since that you graduated from college in Italy along with the others and stay there for your Grandfather's test for you. "She replied.

"Kaa-san…."

"Ok, ok, fine…..since everyday that you're at the mansion….you tell him yourself, Fuuta-kun."

"Hai, Kaa-san." He replied as he turned to face his brother."As always, Nii-san, they are very spoiled but Hayato-nii seems to control them at least. Takeshi-nii and Chrome-nee are always on the mountains to train themselves while Rhoyei-nii and Kyoya-nii are always at school, patrolling."(Fuuta addressed Namimori Middle _his _school because he's studying there.)

"It seems they get along themselves after we got separated 6 months ago. So what about Kyoko-chan and the others?"

"Kyoko-nee is working at downtown while Bianchi-nee and Haru-nee were both in-charge at the household."

"That's great." He said but Tsuna suddenly remembered Lambo. "Wait a minute, I thinked you've forgotten. . . "

"If you're talking about Lambo, you don't have to worry about him. He's been exempted from training due to the complaints of the others." I-pin said, convincely.

"Really? That's surprising."

"Well, they said to Reborn that they would not allow Lambo to take a training until their boss gave his permission."

"I'm very grateful."

The others smiled.

"Oh, Nii-san, we almost forgot. Can we ask you something?" said I-pin and Fuuta.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can Kyoko-nee come with you to Italy?"

"Now that you mention it, I remembered… in the letter that Otto-san sent. . . It also said that we should bring her along to Italy."

"Then, you have no choice, Nii-san. Nee-Chan's going with you without whether you like it or not." Cheered I- pin.

"But you have to look after her, Tsu-kun." His mother said, seriously.

"What do you mean, Kaa-san?" he replied.

"A few days ago, Haru-Chan told me that Kyoko-Chan's been always tired from work. At first, we didn't pay attention to it because it's only natural. But the following days, her symptoms became worse until she almost passed out yesterday morning."

"What? Did you already call a doctor?" he said.

"We did. The doctor said that she needs rest because her sickness is due to fatigue."

"Is she alright now?"

"Well, Nii-san, I heard that Hayato-nii and Rhoyei-nii went to the call center Nee-Chan works. . . "

"Kyoko's working at a call center?"Said the shocked Tsuna.

Fuuta just nod and continue his story.

"After all, the two went to the call center and talked to the president of the center if Kyoko-nee can leave for a time being to regain her strength. Well the good news is that the president gave his permission to the two. He said that she gave her best went it came to work and it's very important her health than work."

"Fuuta-nii and I went to visit her this afternoon. She seems fine now but still under observation by Bianchi-nee." I pin said.

"So don't worry about a thing, my son. All people in the mansion are taking good care of your _girlfriend." _His mother said."Ah, it's already dinner time so will you stay here for dinner?"

"Thank you, Kaa-san, but I have to refuse. I have to leave now since that we have to leave early tomorrow." He said as he stands to leave.

"Ok, be careful, Tsu-kun." His mother said as the three of them accompany him to the door."Tell your girlfriend that we want her to get well soon."

"Oh. . . . KAA-SAN. . . . That's enough. You're so embarrassing." He sai, opening the car's door."Then, I will leave now. . . See yah."

"Iterashai. . ."they said, waving goodbye as the car starts to leave . . . and a moment later. .. it drove to the night.

"Isn't it obvious that your Nii-san changed after he return from Italy. . . Like the others…?" said as the two looked at her.

"Very, Kaa-san. It's really surprising on how fast his attitude changed." They replied.

"I agree with you." She said, taking a look at her wristwatch and walking to the kitchen.

"Where are you going now, Kaa-san?"

"To the kitchen. It's already late and we should have our dinner. Tomorrow morning, we will go the mansion and bring some clothes to us because we're going to stay there for a while."

"Hai, Kaa-san." They said as they follow her to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, since they left his mother's house, Tsuna stayed silent. It's Angelo who broke the quietness Tsuna building between them.

"Master, are you feeling alright? You really look pale after we visit ." he said, worriedly.

"Do I? It must be from fatigue."

Angelo immediately notice what's bothering Tsuna.

"Since that we still have 4 kilometers to reach the mansion, let yourself be at rest for a while." Angelo suggested.

"Ok. . . But you have to wake me up if we arrived." He said, before he dozed-off

"Hai, Master." He replied.

And this is chapter 1. . . .

I hope you like it. . . . . took me 4 days to complete it _without _the nagging of my brother…

Next chapter: Surprise Arrival Part 1! ! ! !

It's so long so I have to cut it to three.. . . ..

And please review. . . .

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…


End file.
